Gone
by DontHateMeCuzImBeautiful
Summary: Following Naraku's defeat Kikyo's back in the flesh and Kagome makes the fateful decision to return to modern times with a broken heart and without Inuyasha. Will her absence spur Inuyasha into action, or will they both be stuck forever apart?
1. Once Upon a Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha **

**A/N: Yes, this was already here before and no I didn't just up and delete it. Well, I kind of did…but it's back now people! With major edits no less. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Once Upon a Time**

_**Kagome**_

Once upon a time

I was just a naive girl

And I thought you were my shelter

Pictured you as my whole world

I loved everything about you

From your hair

To your fuzzy ears

And I never was scared around you

Because you'd protect me from my fears

Well now that's gone and I know you know

Exactly what tore us apart

It shouldn't have been but it can't be undone

This breaking of my heart

It started that day that _she_ came back

And pushed me from your mind

Our relationship could have flourished

But you only pushed me aside

I thought that after she had left

You'd give us a chance

And you really did try, I can't deny

But she had you under her trance

After Naraku was dead and gone

She came back to you, flesh and bone

And you couldn't deny what you felt inside

And then you left me all alone

I've tried to move on, I've tried not to think

About what could have been

But I keep asking this question,

"What's wrong now that there wasn't back then?

Was it something I said or something I did

That made you feel ashamed?"

Or, another unanswered question,

"Was Kikyo really to blame?"

And this one pops up also

Though I refuse to believe it's true

I find myself constantly asking,

"Was I just not good enough for you?"

* * *

**A/N: What did you guys think? Reviews always good! Stay beautiful!**


	2. What I Should Have Told You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha **

**A/N: Hey guys it's another poem from yours truly, the sequel to Once Upon a Time called, 'What I should have told you'. It's pretty much a direct continuation from Once upon a time only this one's from Inuyasha's point of view. I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

**What I should have told you...**

_**Inuyasha**_

I really can't believe you're gone

After all that we've been through

But I can't blame anyone but myself

Because I never told you the truth

I should have told you long ago

But I didn't have the heart

What if you rejected me?

It would've torn me apart

But now that you're gone I realize

Exactly what should have been said

I should have told you,

"I love you Kagome,"

But even this thought filled me with dread

I should have said, "Kagome, you're my whole world

And you have been from the start

Since you fell through the well I haven't been alone

And I can't stand when we're apart

And I love everything about you

From you kindness

To your wonderful heart."

But now it's too late

Fate's laughing at me

Because of the things I was too blind to see

I settled for someone I didn't want

Because I was terrified of you

But now I see that you would have said yes

I've never felt so blue

Kikyo pretended she loved me

And stupidly I took the bait

I should have told you everything

And now

It's just too late

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? Thanx for the reviews! :)**


	3. Coming Back to You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**A/N: How about another Inuyasha POV poem? I quite enjoyed writing the last one :)**

* * *

**Coming Back To You**

_**Inuyasha**_

I've found a way to come back to you

The portal's open for only a day

And if I come I have no idea

Exactly _what_ I should say

I've gone over and over it in my mind

Ever since you left

And though I've been over it countless times

I might say something I'll later regret

Everyone knows how miserable I've been

Without you by my side

So I've decided 'To hell with Kikyo

And all her selfish lies'

Kaede's opened the portal

And I'm standing at the well

I look inside and then I think

What did you think when you first fell?

Did you know that you would find me?

Forever attached to a tree?

And if you had would you still have come

So that you could be with me?

If you had known I'd break your heart

Would you still have jumped every day?

And if you would then I feel even worse

That I couldn't make you stay

I'm standing at the well here and I'm about to jump

My feet are hanging on the ledge

I've just got to get over this hump

Familiar blue lights engulf me

As I take that final plunge

I can't move for fear and I can't seem to breathe

Any air into my lungs

I've jumped through the well

And it's now I realize that maybe I made a mistake

But it's too late now, I can't go back

And I've put my love at stake

I only hope that you can forgive me

I've done so much to you

But hopefully it'll be worth it

Because I'm coming back just for you

* * *

**A/N: R&R plz!**


	4. Welcome Home

**Disclaimer: As usual don't own Inuyasha.**

**A/N: Hope you guys have enjoyed so far and I can safely say that there will only be one more after this and it'll probably be out later today as an epilogue. Reviews are great as always!**

* * *

**Welcome Home**

**_Kagome_**

I feel a familiar presence

As I'm leaving out the door

And I can't help but to look back

At the well house just once more

And then I freeze at the sight of blue

Because I automatically know

It could only be you

But still I feel the need to see it for myself

Though my heart is beating fast

My legs feel like they're going to melt!

I reach the well house door and then

I look at it real slow

Half hoping that I'll see you

But half hoping you won't show

I don't think I'm ready

To see you so soon

Although it's been a year

And I'm dying to see you

I feel as though I'm repeating myself

And I hope you catch my drift

I miss you, I need you, and I want you here

Your presence gives me a lift

I'm debating whether or not I should

Open up the door

My heart says yes, my mind says no

My confusion goes right to my core

I feel so stupid, I shouldn't have left

My mind is in denial

So many mature things that should have been said

But I still feel like a child

At 15 I felt like a woman

And thought my love would be enough for you

At 16 I knew no better

And I was sure you loved me too

But then 17 rolled around

And Kikyo did too

Then Naraku was defeated and

So were my chances with you

My heart is screaming as I reach for the door

And touch the wood with my hand

But then I don't have to do anything

As it opens up with a slam

There you stand, the most beautiful creature

That Kami ever made

And we stare at each other for only a moment

Staring into one another's gaze

I whisper your name, tears spring to my eyes

As you gather me in you arms

We're together again as I look at you and sigh,

"Welcome back home, my love..."

* * *

**A/N: If I could get 5 reviews for this I would be the happiest person on EARTH! lol R&R please!**


	5. Epilogue: Together Forever

**Disclaimer: **Don't Own Inuyasha!!

**A/N: **As promised here's the epilogue though I don't think it's very good. I tried my best though and it was way worst than this before I edited it.

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

_**Kagome**_

Now that your back

It feels like a dream

Waking up to you in the morning

Is like a fantasy

Though you've left behind our friends

And I know I can't go back

I'm content with just you here

My life is back on track

You've decided we should move

Into a house all on our own

Even though I'm just eighteen

(Though that is practically grown)

So much has changed I'm not the same

Girl I was before

You've taught me a valuable lesson

To have faith in you or at least just a little more

It started out as a simple story

A once upon a time

But it's taken so many twists and turns

It was more like a rollercoaster ride

And it's been filled with tears

And it's been filled with laughter

I'm just glad it came to an end

With my happily ever after

* * *

A/N: Well that's the end guys! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

**Kittykritik-** Thanx for being my 5th reviewer!

**Maire 53-** Here you go! lol

**Wildmage89**

**KataangNutyBabe-** I completely agree!

**g2fan- **I hope this was soon enough for you :)


End file.
